


The Forgotten

by Walkingfandomss



Category: Other - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkingfandomss/pseuds/Walkingfandomss
Summary: They said it was a virus. They said they had a cure. They told us everything was fine. Yeah right. That was before the dead rose again and started feeding on the living... What was happening in Britain during the zombie apocalypse? Set in the same universe as the Walking Dead.Characters are my own but storylines follow those similar to the Walking Dead





	1. The beginning

A flu. That's all they said it was at first. Just a virus. They say it started on the West cost of Africa and somehow got across to us. And that's what everyone believed it was. I mean, what else could it be? The doctors didn't know. They had never seen anything like this before...and they sure as hell couldn't explain it. People were terrified...they had to tell them something. A flu? Yeah right. People actually bought that too, well you know, up until the dead rose and started feeding on the living. I would've believed it was vampires before I believed anything the government wrote it off to be. I mean what kind of virus can reanimate a dead brain? What kind of virus turned you into one of those THINGS...It was simple enough at first.

You got infected.

You got a fever.

You died.

Nobody mentioned the part where you came back...that's how this shit destroyed the world...well most of it anyway.

The beginning

Layla, Zoe and Alexis were sprawled over the couches in Layla's living room, gossiping, with some weird documentary about a man with four wives playing in the background on the tv. The three girls all went to different schools but were friends through their mums who- like them- were childhood friends. These circumstances meant they could only properly spend time together in the school holidays which nearly always meant a sleepover. Tonight they were all in their pyjamas in Layla's living room, catching up on all the latest drama at the different schools. Zoe and Layla were both 15, Alexis the oldest; just turned 16 in her last year of senior school.

Zoe was a petite girl who looked slightly younger than her actual age. She had big brown eyes and long dark hair and faint freckles that littered her fair compleoxion. Being nerdy girl, she hated conflict and worried too much about everything; but never failed to see a good side in everyone... Layla on the other hand was another story...

She was your typical dumb white bitch with a sass level higher than her IQ. Layla's thick brown hair  reached just past her shoulder blades and her forest green eyes shot glares of hatred on a daily basis. She hated school and the people in it- only getting along with a few fortunate souls. If Layla hated you, then you would know about it. But if you were on her good side, you'd also get a glimpse of her caring side  

To a stranger, Alexis seemed like a quiet, reserved girl, but in reality, was a fighter. She was tall and built strong with her warm skin and piercing blue eyes and long, thick, brown hair that reached half way down her back. Once you got to know her and earned her trust then it was safe to say you were in good hands. Willing to put her friends before herself and rough and ready when she needed to be. Alex (as she preferred to be called) would never go out looking for a fight but she would never back down from one either. She cared greatly for her friends which just made anybody willing to cross them unfortunate souls.

The girls were unlikely friends but despite their differences they got along well. It was your average teenage sleep over- Layla and Alex sat on their phones as Zoe flicked through the channels on the tv.

"Ugh Shannon is such a slut" Layla blurted dropping her phone in disgust.

"Shannon Gordon?" Scoffed Alex picking up her phone. "Isn't she your friend?"

"Not with pictures like that all over her profile." Layla grumbled taking back her phone and bringing up said pictures on her screen "Why would you even take photos like that?"

Alex didn't know what to expect. She was confronted with a picture of a 15 year old girl with shorts and a crop top with her boobs pushed out posing in her bathroom mirror.

"My dad would fucking kill me if I wore anything like that." Alex laughed turning her attention back to her group chat, where her and her friends were trying to arrange a trip to the cinema.

"Lemme' see." Zoe piped up from the opposite chair, catching Layla's phone as she tossed it to her.

"Jesus Christ," she exclaimed; raising her eyebrows in mock horror. "where is her mother?"

They all chuckled at her comment and Zoe threw the phone back to Layla.

"Ugh I've got a shit tonne of homework to do before we go back to school," Alex groaned, burying her head under the duvet "and my French course work to finish."

"I did all mine at the start of the holiday." Zoe commented absentmindedly, not taking her eyes off the tv. Layla wasn't even listening. Alex just rolled her eyes.

"There's nothin' to watch" Zoe sighed picking up her phone and opening another one of her stupid addictive games that she played.

"What time is it?" Alex yawned lying on the pillow, bringing her duvet over her.

"Just gone one." Zoe yawned as well burying under her own duvet and picking the remote back up to go through the channels.

"Put BBC on or something. The news is probably on." Alex replied rolling over to face the couch "I'll be asleep soon anyway. I'm shattered."

"Lightweight." Layla mumbled, still not looking up from her phone

The tv flicked as the news began with same old headlines; it had been like that for weeks now. 'Deadly disease wipes out hundreds in African village' ... 'Symptoms seen in widespread Asian towns' ... 'Two men dead in South America' ... 'Aid workers kept in quarantine in England'

It was odd but they were told it was nothing to worry about. They were told the government were working on a cure. Doctors offices up and down the country were jammed packed with people of all ages with this strange flu. Some people were sent off to 'intensive care' units across the country but nobody seemed to know. Within days people had a fever and they burnt up and they died. What was strange was when the funerals were stopped. People were told to alert the authorities when a relative passed away. Their bodies collected in a matter of minuets by a special team. But they said they were working on a cure. They assured the nation they had it under control 

"What a load of bullshit." Layla moaned again looking up from her phone for a second "The media just glorify everything..."

She looked down at Alex who's breathing had already evened out and was fast asleep. Zoe the same, curled up on the opposite sofa.

Sighing, Layla switched off her phone and lay down onto her pillow, closing her eyes. It only took a few minuets for her to slip slowly into sleep just as the tv signal failed, filling the room with the sound of soft even breaths and the dull hum of static


	2. What's happening ?

"Layla...Layla c'mon wake up." Urged Peter in a hushed voice. "Zoe, Alex-you too."

The girls groggily awoke as Peter- Layla's dad-shook them on the shoulder and continued to bustle around the room.

"What's up mister Howard?" Yawned Alex pushing herself into a sitting position and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Zoe was also sat up on her chair, looking slightly confused to why we were being rudely awaken.

"I just need you girls to get up and get ready." He replied opening a draw, pulling out an old torch and batteries. "Layla! Now."

Peter was a tall, bald man with a kind face in his early 40's. He had the same forest green eyes as Layla but wore a funny smirk unlike his daughters scowl.

"Daaadd!" Layla whined pulling the duvet over her head "Why are you waking us up? It's still early AND it's Saturday."

Just as Peter opened his mouth to scold Layla and hurry her up Claire - Layla's mum- entered the room carrying a large box of toiletries from upstairs.

"Do as your dad says sweetie.. Girls I need you to get dressed, your parents on on their way"

"Mum what the hell is going?" Layla asked, now fully awake like the others. Fear prickled within them all at Layla's parents strange behaviour. The girls all exchanged a worried glance.

"I'll explain once you're dressed, right now I need you three to go upstairs and get your cloths on. Be quick, we don't have long."

"Yes Mrs Howard." Said Alex and Zoe in unison

"Yes mom"

Alex grabbed her small backpack and hurried upstairs, followed closely by Zoe and Layla. All their minds were racing. What the fuck was going on. They hastily got changed in silence, none of them knowing how to put what they were feeling into words.

"I'm scared" Zoe's small voice broke the silence "you don't think it's that virus do you?"

She directed this at Alex; who was scraping her hair into a high ponytail.

"I... I dunno"

It was true- Alex didn't know what to think... None of them did. For weeks this virus covered the news papers and headlines. Naturally everyone was worried but they said they were working on a cure. A few people left town to be with loved ones- some people left out of fear.

The girls all lived on the far outskirts of a city. Not quite the 'country side' as such but the town centre was a 20 minute train journey away. One end was 'The Village'- as the locals called it- it had a train station, an old pub, a few takeaway restaurants , a couple of corner shops and a small supermarket. It wasn't the biggest or nicest place but it worked for the people who lived close by. All the houses were about 3 roomed with decent gardens- again not fancy, but it worked. Further up the road was a small petrol station and a little further than that was another 'express store' and a small community centre with a library, doctors surgery and a small park. In the middle of the local are was a primary and infants school that backed onto huge fields and forest that was known as the 'valley'. It was a nature reserve with rivers, walking trails and a big working farm the other end. And at the very top of the road was another pub and row of small shops- a chemist with a dentist upstairs, an off-licence, a hairdressers and a chippy.

It was a tight knit community and everyone knew one another. It wasn't surprising when this thing started people got worried. We heard stories- people died. That's when we started avoiding people- not wanting to get to close to anyone. Most people left. It got quite. It got creepy, but people just carried on with their life.

Layla sat down on the edge of her bed, her chewing at her nails.

"I mean... It's probably nothing. My dad is just over reacting"

The worried look in her eyes told another story.

"Let's just get downstairs and let your parents explain" replied Alex , shrugging on her jacket and backpack , opening the door for the others "C'mon, let's go"

The three girls trailed back downstairs, Zoe and Alex with their bags on their backs from the overnight stay, ordered straight into the living room by Layla's parents who were packing up the car with food, cloths and blankets. Layla was pacing the living room chewing on her nails, Zoe staring nervously off into space and Alex tapping her feet and cracking her hands.

All of a sudden Peter and Claire entered the living room with a small box and started filling it with little items from the various draws around the room- a small sewing kit, a few boxes of matches, small candles and some sentimental items from the family- like an old teddy of Layla's and a small photo album.

"Mom what on earth is going on, you're scaring me" blurted Layla walking over to where her mom was kneeled, rummaging though a cupboard full of various books.

"Sweetie not now" sighed Claire, not looking up from the cupboard she was going through "just help me and your dad pack"

"Pack? For what? What's going on!?" Layla exclaimed, her worry only growing.

"Layla plea.."

"No, mom!" She interrupted "what on earths going on? First you wake us up at God knows what time, you order us to get changed... We come back down and you've packed half the house into the car! It madness! I want to know what's happe..!"

"ENOUGH!" Peter bellowed "Claire, she's right.. They deserve to know what's going on"

Claire just sighed and turned her back on the girls. They were all now sat on the sofa, Peter stood in front of them with a calm face but they could all see the worry that crept into his eyes.

"I take it you've all heard about this virus that's been making people sick?"

The girls just nodded in response

"Well it doesn't just make them sick it well.."

Layla interrupted "yeah we know... People die. Loads have. It's not new news."

"Layla. Just shut up and let your dad explain" Alex snapped earning a signature glare from Layla. Zoe elbowed her and between them, they got her to shut up.

"It changes them" Peter finished

There was a few seconds of confused silence.

"You mean they get delirious? Like from the fever?" Zoe asked, trying to comprehend what the man was telling them.

"No I mean.." Peter stammered not knowing what to say to the girls "after you die...you come back."

"That's not possible"

"No way"

"What the heck" They all said at once. Minds racing with hundreds of questions and feelings just waiting to spill out.

"I know, i know it's scary and confusing. I wish I had an explanation but I only know as much as you do"

"I still don't understand" Layla murmured now standing up and hugging her dads side "why do we have to leave?"

"Because it's not safe munchkin" he pulled away looking down at his daughter "those people are dangerous"

"But they're dead... It's impossible..." Zoe interrupted again, trying to justify the situation with a logical explanation of events.

"Those creatures...those things... Whatever they are, dead is not one of them. They attack people- bite people for Christ sake!"

"Bite people?" Alex echoed now standing as well

"Innocent people...they grab them and they start...they start.."

"That's enough now" Claire piped in, she turned to Peter "they're only children.. They don't need to know.."

"They eat people? Right?" Alex asked, looking up at the adults "there were rumours going around online, saying the fever made people go crazy, they started eating each other.. That's what's going on right"

Peter nodded at the girl

"All we need to do is get out of here. Zoe your family is outside, Alex you're going with them. We'll be right behind you.."

"Wait you still haven't told us what's going on... Where are we going"

Peter picked up the last few boxes as Claire carried them out to the car and the girls pulled their shoes on.

"An evacuation warning came through last night. The military escorting people down to the coast a few at a time" Peter explained shooing the girls onto the driveway and locking up the house. "They told us to stay with people we want to be with... So in the mean time we're holding up at Alex's place with Zoe, her family and a few others as it's the biggest. There's a few empty houses on the square that we can use until the army come and take us to a safe zone down south.. They've put up a temporary fence around the square so we figured it would be the safest."

It was true. Alex was the oldest of 4 children in her family so her house was naturally the biggest. Zoe had one younger sister and Layla was an only child. Alex lived on "the square". As the name suggests, it was a square of 20 or so houses with a square patch of grass and a few trees in the middle.

Three loud bangs filled the air, followed by screaming and snarling. They whipped around to see an army officer with his gun trained on a.. Man? A thing...with one arm and blood stained skin and a wound across his stomach which was alone, enough to kill any man. It was like something out of your worst night mare. The thing didn't back down and kept advancing on the officer. The gun went off again, hitting the thing in the chest...but it kept coming. Layla was already in her car, but you still heard a faint scream as Claire covered her mouth to shut her up. Zoe bit back a sob of terror and Alex was horrified- as they scrambled into the back of Zoe's parents car. All of a sudden the officer wailed and they turned to see that thing latched onto his arm- ripping with his teeth. Blood was everywhere the army officer screamed for help but the families just watched as the man got torn apart by that thing.

If Layla wasn't crying before, she certainly was now, Zoe wretched (luckily they hadn't eaten that morning or Alex would be wearing the contents of Zoe's stomach) as Alex just stared in disbelief and terror.

"Can't we help him" Layla sobbed from the back of the other car staring at the beast devour the other man "we need to get him to a hospital, let's call an ambulance. We have to do something"

"He's been bit" Peter replied looking even more terrified than before flashing his lights at Zoe's dad in the other car, signalling him to drive on. "We can't help him. He belongs to the dead now"

The two cars sped off the driveway up the deserted street to Alex's families house and hopefully to a small sanctuary, leaving the horrors of that morning in the street behind them. But for the three girls... Their nightmares were only just beginning.


	3. Left for the dead

The two cars pulled up to Alex's street- everyone inside pale and shaking from the past event. What the fuck were those monsters? It walked away from a bullet to the chest and advanced on an army official. It tore him open. Ripped the flesh from his bones all while he was still screaming. A blood curdling scream. A scream that you would never forget and haunt your darkest nightmares. A scream that would become all but a reality for the survivors.

It was like Peter said. The military had put up two fences at either end of the road next to the square, gating in the square and a small stretch of road that lead to it. Two army officials on each fence stood on top of their trucks- all heavily armed, with a few more troops seated inside the vehicle.

Peter got out his car and signalled for Vince (Zoe's dad) to follow him as they both walked up to the gate.

"Sarge!" Called one of the men on lookout, causing the men in the truck to hop out, holding their guns. "We have people!"

"Infected?" inquired a tall man appearing at the watch post on the gate

"No sir...just people."

A few nervous seconds past until they heard a chain clattering and the heavy gates were pulled aside and the Sargent and two other and younger troops greeted them on the outside.

"Good morning, I'm Sargent Andrews, and this is Private Peterson and Private Stewart" said the man introducing both him and his troops

"G'morning, I'm Peter Howard and this is Vincent Baker. We got told you were evacuating people and we figured this was the safest place to be...with the world going to shot and all"

"Smart move sir. We've already evacuated everyone in a miles radius...and set up this temporary safe zone for people we missed or those waiting for family" answered Sargent Andrews "why don't you get your families out the car so we can register you and get you inside these walls"

A few moments past, then both families (and Alex) were stood outside the gates with the army officials.

"We will register you a family at a time and assign you an empty house for you to use for the time being" began Sargent Andrews, pulling out what looked like some sort of register. "I need each of your full names, age and address"

"Peter Howard,42; Clair Howard,40 and Layla Howard, 15- 73 Linden avenue" stated Peter to the Sargent who flipped through his papers and filled in some boxes. He moved over to Zoe's family- who were stood together.

"Vincent Baker, 45; Jessica Baker 43; Zoe Baker, 15 and Elizabeth Baker 13. 132 Highfield close" Recalled Vincent.

The Sargent finally turned to Alex who was stood slightly off to one side, mind wondering- hoping her family was safely inside.

"And who do we have here?" Prompted the Sargent, snapping Alex back to her reality

"Alexis Evans, 16- 14 Appleton square"

The man looked up from his paper and studied the girl

"Oldest daughter of Helen and Daniel Evans?" He inquired

"Yes sir" she answered "are they okay?"

"They're inside" he replied lowering the pages of notes

Alex let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding and shuffled over to stand with Zoe and her family as the man turned to the group again.

"You might not like to hear this but before we can let you inside we have to check you for any bites or scratches" the Sargent started "it's a precaution we have to take in thirst crazy days"

"Check us?" Peter blurted out "what do you mean by that"

"Check your skin, see if the infected got to you before you got to us" he explained "so.. I ask you to remove your jackets- this won't take long"

The next few minutes were spent with the Sargent and his Privates checking their arms, legs, shoulder and even stomachs for any sign of a bite or scratch.

"Why are you checking for bites?" Alex enquired as one of the younger privates were checking her legs.

"It's what turns you into one of them monsters" replied private Stewart, standing up satisfied "the bite infects you, you get a flu, you die. But then you come back... And nothing stops you accept a bullet to the brain."

"Alright!" Sargent Andrews piped up "I thank you people for you cooperation, we will have you inside shortly. One last thing, for safety reasons we're making it so every person over the age of 16 carries a knife. You should be perfectly safe in their until we escort you to the coast but we have to be prepared"

Private peters appeared with 5 combat knives and belt holders- handing one each to the adults and finally one to Alex, who immediately secured it to her side.

"You be careful with that young lady, it's not a toy" the private joked

"I know... Thanks" Alex added, turning back to face Andrews

"We thank you again for your cooperation. We will be sending for you later to be taken down to the coast" Sargent Andrews said unlocking the gate and pulling it aside "you have houses 15 and 16."

With that, the two families were inside the walls, feeling the only bit of safety they felt since this terrible day had started.

Alex didn't even get into the car with them, but made a beeline to her house which was in the far bottom corner.

"Lexis!" Her youngest brother Freddie screamed as she opened the door hugging her around her legs "MOM! DAD! Lexis is back!"

Her parents came into the hallway followed by her other two siblings. Her mom was frantic hugging her and checking her all over

"Alex, oh my god are you okay"

"Yes mom I'm fine. Just a little shaken up"

That was understatement of the year. Alex and the other girls were scarred for life after the horrific events they witnessed. But her 3 younger siblings were their and her parents had enough on their plate. It was her job to protect them. Freddie had just turned 4 and was the liveliest child going, constantly running around and playing some kind of make believe game. The second youngest was Charlie, her 10 year old sister who was every thing fashion, always thinking she was older than she actually was. Finally was her 14 year old brother Sam who was a web geek- he was always shut up in his room playing some new video game.

Their house had a loft conversion to cater for the big family and their dog Alfie, who was a huge black ball of fluff. He was a cheeky dog who always was found places he wasn't meant to be. The house was massive but it worked for the Evans family.

The next few hours were spent packing up boxes and bags. Alex helped Freddie choose a few toys and packed him a few cloths into his little bumblebee back pack and helped her parents move some personal belongings into their car. They didn't need much as the army told them everything would be provided for them at the safe zone; like toiletries, more cloths, food and housing. Once they were done, all the families waited outside next to the cars ready to be taken to the safe zone. On the square was currently 8 families- a few with children of their own

Sargent Andrews stood on top of his truck looking around the people, his professional demeanour not wavering.

"Everybody!" He announced "we planned to escort you all in your own cars in one final run to the coast. However a problem occurred on our last run to stop us from doing that"

The small crowed mumbled nervously between themselves. Layla held onto Zoe's arm a little tighter than before.

"The safest option is to get you into our military vehicles and move you down in smaller groups...this way we can protect you better and insure your safety" Andrews paused "On our first run we will prioritise children 14 and under and their mothers..."

Then there was uproar

"My daughters only 15 she needs to go too"

"What about my husband"

"I'm not leaving my other children"

"ENOUGH!" Andrews interrupted. "We can take ten people at a time, you can choose to refuse and wait for the next run but that won't be until tomorrow morning as its not safe to travel when it's dark"

It was only mid-day but it was early February so it got dark at around 4pm.

"Like I said the priority is with children under 14, but anyone under 18 can't stay without a parent. First up... Baker- Elizabeth and Jessica...Evans- Freddie, Charlie Sam, Helen...Davis- Billy and Betty... Thompson...Jack and Ellie" he called out the names "like I said, you can turn down your place on this first run but we're leaving in ten minuets"

The Davis family were a kind couple with a son the same age as Sam. They were the first to pipe up and refuse their place.

"We can wait, give our places to Mr Thompson and their other kid take it. They can stay as a family"

"If your sure" the hayfield nodded in response "okay-Ruth and joe. You're up."

"As for the rest of you left behind.. We can't afford to leave any troops but we can leave you with a few guns and ammo and knives. We recommend put a few men on guard. Keep the noise and light to a minimum- it attracts the infected. Also, I suggest move into a few houses and keep each other safe." He spoke to the crowd "you should be safe inside these walls and we should be back for the rest of you in at noon tomorrow. If we run into difficulties, expect us at the maximum 3 days."

Zoe turned to her mom and sister as they climbed into the back of the truck.

"It's okay, me and dad will be okay. We will see you tomorrow"

Vince hugged is wife and his youngest daughter

"Yup we'll be right behind you"

Behind them, Alex and her family were exchanging goodbyes (who had persuaded the Sargent to let them take Alfie-the dog-on the journey to the safe zone) - Alex hugged little Freddie and lifted him into the truck

"Bye lex, bye dad, see you tomorrow!" In His little world he was going on a holiday but the cars broke down so they had to go with the army men instead.

Alex and her dad hugged her mom and her sister then let them climb into the truck. She then bent down to fuss her dog who jumped and licked her face, which made Alex smile as she passed him up to her mom in the truck. Sam hugged his dad then nodded towards Alex before turning to get in the truck. Alex grabbed his arm, stopping him 

"Listen to me... You have to keep them safe" said Alex in a stern voice, placing her knife holder into her oldest brothers hands "I don't care as who or what it is out there... The worlds not like it was before. You keep them safe okay? Sam promise me you keep them safe?"

"I promise" said Sam taking the knife

"Good" Alex then pulled her brother into a hug- one they hadn't shared since they were children. They pulled away and Sam followed into the truck. Once everyone was counted for, the gates were opened and the three trucks pulled away. Peter and vince chaining it behind them. From the outside the last thing they heard was the call of Sargent Andrews voice

"Remember! If it's the infected! It will only kill em if u get the brain!" 

...


	4. In it for the long run

The chains on the gate rattled as Vincent locked them. Everyone who was left behind stood on the patch of grass with Sargent Andrews words still lingering in the air. The group now consisted of 15 people; 

Alex and her father, Daniel, stood in group with Zoe, her father Vincent and Layla and her parents. To their right, was the Davies family; Betty and Frank with their only son, Billy; who were accompanied by Jayne and Adrian Mackenzie- a middle aged couple with no children of their own. Finally, the Matthews family. Christina (to the best of Alex's knowledge) was a single mother of two; 17 year old Tobias and 6 month old Rae. Apart from the Howard's and the Bakers, the rest of the families were former residents of the square.

Jayne and Adrian had lived on the square for as long as Alex could remember. They were a loving couple who treated the all the children like family. Being chefs by trade, they loved to have all the children around their house for dinner every so often. The Davies' moved in the same time Sam and Billy were born and had lived there for nearly 14 years. Sam and Billy grew up as close friends and were always at one another's houses playing a new video game. The Matthews had lived on the square for a little over three months meaning Alex knew very little about the reserved family. When they first moved in, Alex's mum became quite friendly with Christina, learning they moved to get away from the children's father. She never went into detail but they could only presume it was bad. Tobias was in the same school year as Alex but the two had never spoke, having no reason to interact before that day. Rae, the daughter, was the cutest little baby with giant green eyes and curly, blonde hair. It was rare to see the two apart, with Tobias always carrying her around on his hip.

Daniel, Alex's dad, was the first to break the silence  
"We need to draw up some kind of watch schedule." he looked around addressing the group of people "The Sargent said they'll be back in a few days but until then we need to keep this place safe ourselves."

"We'll be safer together.." Peter joined in "We should move into these two houses while we wait for them to come back. It'll be easier to defend if anything was to go wrong."

Peter gestured towards numbers 14 and 15 and the families muttered in agreement. They were the corner two houses and seemed the most logical to use as they were furthest from the gate. 

"Me and the kids can clear out the houses," Betty offered stepping forward. "we can move anything we don't need into number 16 for now and bring in any spare pillows, blankets and food."

"Good." said Peter turning to the crate of weapons the Sargent had left them "There's enough for everyone so if you're old enough come and get one."

Peter and Daniel handed out the small hand guns and rest of the knifes to the adults. Frank approached the men with arm around his sons shoulder.

"I want Billy to have one," He said taking a gun for himself and securing it into his belt "I know he's not technically old enough but we've seen what's happening out there and he needs one."

Peter and Daniel looked at each other until Daniel sighed.   
"I suppose that's not really our call to make." he took out another gun and handed it to the small geeky kid "It's not a toy son...be careful."   
Frank smiled at the men and walked back to his wife, leaving Peter and Daniel to distribute the rest of the weapons.

"Dad?" Layla called from behind the men "We want one as well."

The men whipped around and were confronted by Layla, Alex and Zoe stood together in a small huddle.

"Not happening." Peter scoffed turning back to the create sorting through the leftover artillery. Daniel, however,eyed his daughter, who was stood confidently with her arms folded across her chest.

"Aren't you supposed to have a knife?"

"I gave it Sam..." Alex replied looking at her feet guiltily "but I want a gun."

"Why did you give your knife to your brother?" He asked almost exasperated.

"I wasn't going to let him go out there without one." she argued defiantly "I watched a man have his arm chewed off this morning... I know what it's like out there...that's why I want one. If we're in it for the long run and we're stuck here, I 'wanna be able to protect myself."

Daniel looked at his daughter then turned to the crate producing another knife and a hand gun.

"Now you listen to me young lady, I know you're not stupid but this, is big shit. If I ever catch you being stupid with this gun, you will never lay hands on one again" he said sternly placing the gun and knife in his daughters hands "and don't go giving this knife away either. I suppose I'll have to teach you how to use it but until then, just keep the gun in your belt."

Alex smiled, securing her new weapons into her waist band

"Thanks dad." 

"Zoe I'm gonna have to speak to your dad about this. I don't mind you having one but it's not my call to make." Daniel said "Vince!"

Vincent looked up from where he was standing with the Davies family, heading over as Daniel beckoned him.

"Zoe wants some weapons." Daniel stated sighing at Vincent's horrified look "Frank let Billy have a gun and Alex was given a knife off the army  officials. She's technically enough to shoot so I figured she could have a hand gun as well. It's not my decision but it will be safer if we can all protect ourselves as well as each other."

Vincent looked like he was considering his options carefully, studying his daughters pleading face.

"Zoe, you can have a knife but that's it, you will be safe in here until the army comes back..."

"Dad you saw what happened out there today!" Zoe interrupted "If one of them things can take down an armed solider, then what chance do I stand if something goes wrong!?"

"You don't even know how to use one of them things." Vincent argued weakly

"Then I can learn." Zoe squared her shoulders and looked straight into her dads eyes "Daniel is teaching Alex, so he can teach me too.. And I know it's not a toy.."

"Okay! Okay!" Vincent threw his hands up in defeat "Just up until the army comes back. The second we're on that truck you give it back okay? Your mother will kill me if she found out."

Zoe smirked as Daniel passed her her own knife and loaded hand gun and secured it to her side.

Layla was not happy.

"Dad why do you have to be so difficult!" She practically screamed making the group jump. "All the kids have some sort of weapon now, why can't I?"  
Peter wheeled, his anger boiling at his daughters outburst.  
"You are fifteen." Peter grunted slamming the lid on the crate of artillery "I'm not having my little girl walking around with a hand gun when she's perfectly fine without one."

"Fine?" Layla scoffed folding her arms "Is that what you think we are? Dad we're locked in with monsters tearing people apart outside and you think we're fine?!"..

Claire came out of one of the houses and made her way to where her husband and daughter were arguing

"What's going on here?" she interrupted trying to diffuse the situation.

"Layla wants a gun." Peter explained.

"Excuse me?!" Claire exclaimed mortified, blinking like this was all some sort of joke.

"This is crazy, everyone has them, the worlds not like it was anymore. I'm not stupid. I know I can't go waving it around like some toy." Layla argued, not backing down easily "All the others have them now, and it's not exactly like I'm a kid anyway."

"Layla Howard you are fifteen years old" Peter imputed angrily.

"Billy's 14 and he gets one!" She exclaimed in her own defence 

"Over my dead body..."

"So that's what it takes?" Layla interrupted "If someone dies I can have a gun? Dad... you saw what the infected do. If I get ripped apart it's on yo..."

"Don't even speak like that young lady." Peter warned "The army are 'gonna keep us safe and we can have normal lives while we wait for this shit storm to be over."

"Peter..She's right.." Claire added looking sympathetically at her daughter. "She's not exactly a child anymore Peter. And the world isn't exactly safe."

"Unbelievable!" Peter exclaimed "Not this morning you were trying to keep this from the girls now you want to give our daughter a gun?"

"That was before I saw them...things." Claire added fear creeping into her voice "It's like Layla said, does it take someone else to die for us to realise it's not safe? Or do we teach her how to use a gun so she can protect herself...even after we're not around anymore?"

Peter grew silent. He hated this. Obviously he knew they wasn't safe anymore but the army would be back to protect them. He just wanted to hold onto the old world a little longer. 

"Fine," he agreed bluntly "but the same goes for you. The second the army comes back...that gun is no longer yours... You got it?"

Layla smirked, taking her new weapon "Yeah. Thanks dad."

Daniel turned to the three girls "Let's hope the army get a move on... If they're not back soon, you girls will be running this place"

"You better count on it." Alex retorted with a smirk

"On a serious note.." Daniel said addressing the three of them at once "This is not something you take lightly, do you understand? We're treating you like adults, do not make us regret it." 

The three of them nodded, understanding the seriousness of the situation.  With that, Alex, Zoe and Layla walked towards the houses where the others were getting them ready for the rest of the group to move in. Zoe took the gun out its holster and felt it in her hand.

"How do you even use this thing?" She asked aiming it at a nearby wall, looking down the barrel. 

"No idea," Alex stated "but put it away. It was hard enough persuading them to give us them. If you go waving yours about, your dad will have it off you in a heartbeat."

Zoe put the gun back in its holder as they reached the steps to Alex's house. The others had decided that Alex, Daniel, Zoe, Vincent, Layla, Claire and Peter would stay in the Evans' old house while the rest of them would move next door into number 15.

"I'm not anyone's slave." Layla scoffed sitting on the wall outside the house "I'm not moving anything for anyone."

"C'mon we all need to help." Zoe sighed as her and Alex lifted a box of food and moved it into the house.

"Ugh I'll help for a bit but I swear, if I break a nail... Someone is getting it."

Everyone was pitching in to get the houses ready. Alex's old room had three mattresses for the three girls curtesy of Frank and Vincent. The other upstairs rooms were now being used for storage for random odds and ends  as the adults decided to take the living room as they would be on alternating watch through the night. They were pretty well stocked as they cleared out all 20 houses of food, medical supplies and other useful things into the two houses they were holding up in. Billy, Zoe, Layla and Alex spent the majority of the day collecting bottles and filling them with water out of all the houses and moving them to the kitchen of number 14. They were all exhausted and hardly realised it was dark outside when they were shooed next door- stomachs rumbling and muscles aching. Betty had came to tell them food was ready and everyone had piled into number 15 for a well needed break. 

Next door Jayne had made a large pot of soup and bread for the children as they stumbled into the dining room to collect their helpings.  They sat back down in the living room as the table was taken up by all the adults who had spent the day alternating between watches and helping the children move furniture and make beds for the night.

"You kids helped us loads today." Jayne said enthusiastically, hugging Zoe who smiled weakly before sitting down on the floor next to Billy and Layla "When all this is over and were safe down at the coast, we will have to find a way to treat you all."

Jayne had spent the day making and passing out food to the men on watch and helping Christine look after the baby. Between all of them, the houses were stocked and beds were made. The fires were lit, heating up both the houses

Alex was passing out the bowls to Layla and Billy as the door to the living room opened again. Adrian walked in followed by Tobias with little Rae on his hip.

"Everyone this is Tobias, and his sister Rae." Adrian introduced, gesturing towards the pair.

A mumble of 'Hey's chorused around the room through mouthfuls of food.

"Come take a seat, I'll get you some food. I saw you up on watch earlier you must be hungry." Said Jayne disappearing  into the dining room momentarily before coming back out with a bowl of soup for Tobias and a warm bottle of milk for the baby.

"Thank you." Tobias smiled taking the bowl and sitting in the gap between Alex and Billy on the floor, his sister between his outstretched legs, milk bottle in her mouth.

The 'children' sat eating quietly. For the first time since this crazy day began, the events played out in all their minds- truly sinking in. The only sound in the room was the slurp of the soup and the soft blubber of Raes voice between the sucks on her bottle. This time yesterday the children were sat chatting, not a care in the world, phones in their pockets. Now they were haunted by the horrors dawn brought, gun in pocket- ready and loaded.

Nobody really knew what was going on but one thing was for certain. Their youth now belonged to the apocalypse.


	5. No more kids stuff

After wolfing down their food, the children lazed warming by the fire. Layla was huddled on the couch with Zoe who was reading a book, while the others sat on the floor, introducing themselves to Tobias who was stroking his sisters curls as she slept.

"So I'm Alex, this is Billy, and that's Layla and the other one is Zoe." Alex started, pointing at each of them.

"Well I'm Tobias but you can call me Toby if you want.. I don't really mind." he said in a hushed voice trying not to wake the sleeping baby on his lap "and this is my sister Rae."

"You look after her a lot," Layla interrupted  "don't you get sick of her crying and stuff?"

"Layla..." Alex groaned, rolling her eyes at her bluntness.

"No no it's okay." Tobias carried on "not really. She's my sister...its sort of my job"

Alex looked down at her hands overcome with sadness.

"I hope my family is okay" she wondered out loud- staring off into the distance.

All day they had been kept busy by the parents with odd chores all day that they hadn't had time to worry about much. About the infected. About their families.

"Me too." Zoe agreed

"I'm sure they're okay." Tobias reassured "the army will keep them safe and they'll be back for us soon"

"Yeah." Billy agreed "I hope I get to use my gun first though"

They all chuckled weakly although the joy didn't quite reach any of their eyes. All of them had seen things that day that no child their age should never be exposed to. The room fell to silence again and all the children's minds stared wondering.

Peter and Daniel came into the room, followed closely by the rest of the adults.

"Right guys off to bed now I think." Peter noted looking at their exhausted faces

"Yup." Daniel agreed placing a kiss on his daughters head "we'll be rotating watch all night so don't be scared if you hear us moving around in the night- Adrian and Jayne will be changing with us just before midnight again."

"I can help." Alex offered trying her hardest not to be seen as just another child within the group "I've got my gun."

"Yeah me too." Tobias added handing his sleeping sister to his who carried her upstairs "I'll help with the watches too"

"It's okay guys, you have all helped enough today. And besides, you both look exhausted. You need your rest kids." Peter agreed, observing the children's dark circles and absent looks about their eyes.

"Tell you what, tomorrow morning, if the military aren't back, you guys can take a shift...all of you." Daniel offered the children, who were all willing to help out "A few at a time, I'll teach you how to use your guns okay?"

"Okay." Alex yawned- standing and hugging her father. "Night Dad."

"G'night, Im heading out with Peter so we'll send Vince and Frank back." he replied "Off to bed now. It'll be an early start."

Zoe, Layla and Alex bid their goodbyes to everyone in number 15 and made their way back next door with Claire, leaving the other families to settle in to their own house for the night.

Once they were inside Claire sent them straight to Alex's room where all three of them would be staying.

"I want you girls to get to bed." she fussed following the girls closely up the stairs. "You can stay up for a while but I'll be up to check on you in an hour. After that it's bed."

The small clock on Alex's wall read '9:57pm'. Without argument the girls set about getting ready for bed. The electricity and boiler switched off at early that evening, leaving the houses  with no warm water or light. Luckily, all the homes had gas cookers which provided them with warm water and food.  All of the girls clothes were packed away in the cars ready for when the army returned.  so they made do with a few oversized shirts to sleep in. It didn't take long for the girls to collapse onto their beds ready to turn in for the night.

Alex rolled over, switched on her torch and crossed out another day in her small diary. She didn't use it for anything other than keeping track of homework and peoples birthdays.

"What you doing?" Layla yawned quietly as Zoe's heavy breaths filled the room; letting them know she was sound asleep.

"Keeping track of the day" Alex answered absentmindedly, switching off her torch and lying down in bed. Her house was eerily quiet. It was usually filled with the faint snores of her brothers or the hum of her parents tv. Outside you could usually hear odd the odd motorbike that zipped up the road among the distant buzz of traffic. Now was nothing but the quiet breaths of her best friends. The eerie silence let Alex's mind slip back to the horrifyingly vivid memories of that morning. The scream. The snarling. The blood. Alex turned over and squeezed her eyes tight shut. Her hand reached under the pillow and closed around the cold metal of her gun. Oddly, it brought her a sense of disturbing comfort, and with that, she slipped off into a troubled sleep.

Zoe's dreams were haunted by the same scream. She sat awake for a few hours, watching the small clock on the wall tick by as the white moonlight peaked through the curtains. In the distance she could make out the muffled chatter of voices

'1am' she thought 'they must be changing shift'.   
Before she knew it, Zoe heard the front door click and the shuffling of feet on the stairs. The bedroom door creaked open and Vincent was stood in the door way. He could just make out his daughters silhouette sat in the darkness.

"Hey what you doing up?" he whispered moving  into the room and sitting on the end of his daughters bed. He could see the troubled look that washed her face even if it was near enough pitch black in the room.

"Couldn't sleep." she mumbled scooting close to her dad and hugging into his side.

"You thinking too much again?" He inquired, still keeping his voice low, not wanting to wake the other two.

Zoe nodded as the scream played on loop in her mind.

"Dad I'm scared." she said in a barely audible whisper.

Vincent sighed rubbing his daughters back. 'Me too' he thought. But he had to stay strong for his daughter.

"I know honey, but we're gonna be just fine." Vincent reassured Zoe "The military will be back before you know it and we can get back to normal with your mom as sister."

"What if they don't?" She asked, voice raising slightly "What if they don't come back and we're stuck here by ourselves?"

"It won't come to that." Vincent stated bluntly. "They said it could take up to 3 days. Even then, I'm here, and I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know...but them things we saw yesterday. The man who died. It's all I've been thinking about..."

"I know it was scary. You shouldn't have had to see that. Those monsters are insane." He reminded "But me and the others were on watch all day. We couldn't see or even hear any of them things."

"Do you think they'll come for us?" Zoe queried "the dead I mean."

"As long as we stay quiet like the Sargent said...we should be fine."

"Yeah.." Zoe agreed "I suppose."

They sat in silence a little until Vincent got up.

"Okay, back to bed now." he said to his daughter kissing her head "Try and get some sleep.I'm right downstairs with the others. You're safe."

With that Zoe huddled back under the blankets as the door clicked shut. All the girls asleep at last.

Alex awoke the next morning before everyone else- tossing and turning unable to go back to sleep. She gave up and hopped out of her makeshift bed and moved silently across the dark landing to the bathroom. Shivering as the cool morning air touched her skin, she looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. The night before she went to bed covered in mud and sweat from the day before work; her hair tangled.  
'Flattering' she thought running her hand through her hair trying to tame it. She hadn't showered properly since the night before she stayed at Layla's, and with the world going to shit, her appearance didn't really seem to be a big priority. Knowing there was no hot water, Alex was definitely not looking forward to it.

"Here goes nothing." she mumbled as she stripped of her clothes and stepped under the freezing water.

It was shockingly cold, leaving Alex gasping for air as the tiny droplets abused her bare skin. She was under the water for no longer than two minutes but managed to wash herself clean in record time. As quick as she could, she hopped out and wrapped a towel around herself, still shivering all over. She stood bouncing on he balls of her feet and rubbing her arms regaining as much heat as she could as she dried off. Before long, Alex made her way into the bedroom which was filled with piles of clothes they had scavenged from the other houses. Seeing that all of her clothes were either dirty or packed into the car, Alex would have to make do with something out of the room. It didn't take her long to find a pair of back jeans which she wore with a dark green and navy blue checkered shirt. She also found a brand new grey hoodie which she claimed as her own and pulled over her head. 

Quietly she moved back into the room, careful not to wake the others- especially Layla. If she would have been disturbed before 11am for two days in a row, she was not going to hear the last of it. Alex squinted at the clock on the wall. 7:08am. Being early February, it was still dark outside and the house was freezing. Sitting on the side of her bed, she brushed through her now dry hair before lying back down and closing her eyes. The monsters violated her thoughts once more. The rotting dead skin. The cloudy unseeing eyes. The snapping bloodstained teeth.

Alex shot up and rubbed her eyes. She really had to keep busy. From under the pillow she pulled out the gun and fastened it into her waistband. Once again she silently made her way out the bedroom but this time downstairs and out the front door. The curtains were still closed next door and the whole street was eerily quiet. She made her way down to fence where her dad and Adrian were stood upon a watch post. The sun had just began to rise but it was still freezing out. They spotted her and motioned for Alex to stay quiet. Without making a sound she scaled the wooden ladder and stood next to the two men.

"What's goin..." Alex started but was cut off by the men shushing her. Daniel motioned over the road and beyond the wall of cars to where one of the dead was wandering around a patch of grass.

"Infected." She breathed and both men nodded in response.

"We spotted it this morning." Daniel hushed "Luckily before it spotted us."

The infected monster was aimlessly walking into the sides of buildings, jaws snapping and snarling at the slightest sound.

"You gonna shoot it?" Alex asked, hand moving to her own gun, drawing it at her side.

"No, it's too far away." Adrian warned with one of the larger rifles trained on the walker. "Anyway we can't risk the noise it could attract more."

The three of them stood watching the thing for a while longer.

"Everyone's gonna be up soon, it's gonna hear us then." Alex put in.

"We know. We can't risk it coming over here we don't know what it will do." Daniel nodded at his daughter, still careful to keep his voice down "But we need to get rid of it."

"We need to draw it closer right? Take it out quietly?" Alex offered "Quick and easy without drawing more."

"Yeah..good.." Daniel agreed "We'll use the knives."

"Okay here's what we do." Adrian whispered "Me and Daniel will climb down the fence and then Alex; once we're down you rattle the fence and see if we can draw it over."

Alex nodded in recognition. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't slightly terrified.

"We bring it to us." he went on "We keep it controlled and quick. Dan, you're stronger so you take it down to the floor and hold it, I'll finish him off. Alex you will cover us."

"What we gonna do with the body?" Alex asked.

"I suppose we could burn it." Adrian offered shrugging.

Alex swallowed and Daniel nodded

"Okay...no time like now right."

"Right." Adrian agreed taking the large gun off his shoulder and placing it on the floor.

"Dad wait." interrupted Alex "What if something goes wrong? I...I can't shoot. You haven't taught me yet.."

"Nothing will go wrong," Daniel promised "we've got this under control"

"You don't know that." Alex pleaded.

Daniel sighed and took the gun, checking to see if it was loaded

"Ok so it fully loaded and this is the safety." he stated switching off a hitch on the gun.

Alex nodded taking in what her dad was saying, not wanting to miss anything incase she had to use it.

"Line it up with the target, hold it steady and squeeze the trigger" Daniel instructed passing the gun back to his daughter. "When you aim, don't lock your elbows. If you do, the rebound will hurt. And this clip is to reload. Got it?"

"Got it." recalled Alex holding the gun in two hands "Go on, I'll cover you"

"No more time for kids stuff okay?" Daniel nodded at his daughter.

"I know dad. I can handle this okay."

Daniel and Adrian climbed down the fence and drew their weapons, nodding at Alex. She began rattling the top of the fence and bagging the metal to get the attention of the walker.

"C'mon..." she urged under her breath. Just then the monster raised its head in the same direction the noise was coming from. It spotted them instantly and dragged itself in that direction. As it got closer, Alex could see it's dead unseeing eyes and decaying flesh up close. It's arms were outstretched grabbing at the air, and it's teeth snapping together, waiting to devour the two men. It got closer and closer until the men sprung into action. Daniel grabbed the monster by arms and shoulders and tried to take him down. It was a lot stronger than they expected and but they managed to get it too the floor. As they were wrestling to pin it in place, movement from the alley way behind the men caught Alex's attention. Another infected.

'Shit' Alex thought raising her gun and training it on the woman walker; It's clothes tattered and blood stained. It obviously heard the rattling and it attracted her. It's head was raised and jaw was snapping as if it was smelling the air and hunting down its next meal.

"Dad!" Alex hissed

"Not now Alex!" he retorted trying to pin down the relatively large walker that was still struggling and snapping underneath the men.

"Dad!" She shouted louder fear building and heart racing as the infected woman caught sight of the struggling men and limped closer.

"Keep your voice down!" Daniel cautioned, finally holding the walker still.

Adrian drove his knife into the side of its skull with a squelch as the other walker advanced on the oblivious men.


	6. Nowhere is safe

It stalked towards the men and in a moment of terror, Alex froze, unable to peel her eyes away from its ghastly features. Its face was sunken in, eyes unfocused. Its mouth twitched and drooled as if craving for something. Anything. The men. The smell of its rotting flesh made Alex's stomach churn and it took all of her self control not to vomit then and there. Its nails were dark and bloody...but the blood dripping from them wasn't its own. This time Alex was close enough to see its discoloured skin that was falling apart. Falling away from muscle. Falling away from bones. It was close and drawing closer to the men. Arms outstretched grabbing for them, jaw snapping. Its mangled hands were inches from her dads arm. In that instant, somehow, Alex's body found itself, discovered how to move again. She lifted the gun aiming it at its head...and pulled the trigger.

The gunshot ripped through the early morning silence sending a bullet through the temple of the monster. It's brains exploded over the men and pavement as the corpse hit the tarmac with a dull thud. In the distance a flock of birds screeched and took flight, startled. The men were staring at the lifeless shell of the monster that lay meters from them in the road. Daniel was still sat astride the first walker with Adrian's knife still buried in its skull. Their heads snapped in the directed the bullet came from; to where Alex was stood on top of the platform, gun still raised and hands shaking. Was it the adrenaline or fear? Or maybe even the sheer force of the gun's recoil? She didn't quite know. Her ears rang from the offending gun shot as her heavy breaths shook her body, her eyes fixed on the woman she had killed.

'No,' she reminded herself 'that thing wasn't a woman.'

The sound of snarling and the drag of feet snapped her out of her current daze as three more walkers appeared at the end of the road.

"Shit!"  Daniel exclaimed tackling the walker closest to him as Adrian drove his knife through its eye "Alex get the gate!"

Alex snapped into motion and scrambled down the wooden ladder and was met at the gate by Tobias. He, like the others, had fled to the sound of the gunshot. With all their strength they heaved open the heavy gate and the men slipped inside. Quickly they chained the gate back closed leaving the two walkers pounding and snarling on the other side of the wire gate.

"What the hell happened!?" Yelled Peter taking in the scene.

"There was a walker over on the dump," Daniel calmly explained, wiping his bloody hands on the hem of his shirt "we couldn't leave it so we drew it in and took it out. The noise must have drew another one out. We didn't see it and it nearly got us."

Peters eyes widened, eyeing the men's blood stained clothes and took a weary step back.

"You bit?" He inquired, moving himself in front of Layla and Claire.

"No." Adrian asserted wiping walker brains off his knife "Luckily we had Alex covering us. Blew the rotters brains out."

The group turned to Alex with confusion and some admiration. 

"That was you?" asked Peter raising his eyebrows in disbelief at the girl.

Alex just nodded.

"Wicked!" Billy mused. Alex smirked at her new friend, but diverted her attention to her hands, absorbing the events. The walker. The gun. The blood.

"It wasn't the smartest move." Daniel added shooting a look at his daughter "The gun shot drew more, we have no idea how many are out there."

Her head snapped up at his absurdity.

"You're kidding right?" She almost laughed in confusion "You told me to cover you, that's what I did. It nearly got you both... I stopped it."

"Yeah but you could have warned us. We could have took care of it. And quietly"

"I tried. You wouldn't listen." She was suddenly aware of everyone still watching her, most still in their night clothes "I only did what I had to do."

"Whatever happened... It's done now." Daniel sighed "We need to get people on watch. No more going over the gate and no more using guns."

"Yeah." Peter agreed "We need to check all the fences to make sure we keep track of the infected. And we need to conserve ammo, keep the noise to a minimum. We hold out until the army come back, we can't risk it again. No where is safe anymore. "

The group murmured in agreement. The adults began splitting up watch shifts between themselves as the kids wandered back to the house for breakfast. Behind them the walkers slammed against the chain fence rattling it loudly, determined to get to the fresh meat inside.

"Won't that noise draw more anyway?" Zoe asked plodding alongside Alex.

"I dunno." She shrugged absentmindedly "I suppose."

"Come on, let's get you kids some food before we set you up with some chores." Betty said steering the children into number 15 as she caught up with them.

They were soon sat around the table with a bowl of runny porridge one of the adults scraped together from their rations.

"Do you still think Mr Evans will teach us how too shoot?" Billy brought up through a mouthful of porridge. "I mean like after this morning.."

"I don't see why not," Zoe reasoned "if anything it's more of a reason too teach us. The more of us that know how to shoot, the more people that can be on watch."

"How does your dad know how to shoot anyway?" Tobias asked, finishing his own bowl.

"Him and his friends used to go the shooting range a lot." she confirmed bluntly idly stirring the porridge. "He got himself a licence and started teaching some of the older kids how to use the air guns and stuff."

She continued poking at the porridge, hardly eating thing. She couldn't bring her mind away from the walker she shot.

"How did you do it?" Layla asked looking Alex right in the eyes. Alex furrowed her brow in confusion.

"C'mon..how did you know how to use the gun?" She pressed "It was the first time you shot one right? So how did you know you would even hit it?"

Alex glared at Layla but acknowledged what she said. How did she know she would hit it? What if she missed? Would her dad or Adrian be dead? Or even both of them? Alex wasn't horrified that she killed the walker...she wasn't scarred traumatised. If anything she was...relived? She shook the thoughts out of her mind. Alex had shot the air rifle at the shooting range before and was a decent shot even then. 

"I dunno.." She replied "I just aimed the gun and pulled the trigger."

 

"What if you missed and it got Adrian or even your dad?" Layla provoked even more "It could've killed them like the army man on the street.."

"Don't you think I know that!" Alex raised her voice "But I didn't. I didn't miss and I blew that fuckers brains out."

"Okay okay I was only asking, don't take it out on me." Layla retorted under her breath.

The table went silent and Betty raised an eyebrow at Alex's language but didn't scold her. The child had been through a lot. Monsters were stalking the streets they once called home. They were locked up and forced to share their homes with strangers. Her mother and her siblings were on the other side of the country with no way of contacting them. Not twenty minutes ago she shot a gun and watched as it took down another monster. These kids were stronger than they looked.

"Sorry."Alex mumbled hanging her head and stirring the food again

"It's okay sweetie." Betty assured clearing up the empty cups and bowls on the table "Once you finish you kids can go next door and sort through all the clothes we moved into the bedroom yesterday. See what will fit who and what we can use for rags."

"I'm not hungry." Alex said pushing the bowl away and standing up with the others. The smell of the rotting flesh still churned her stomach.

"Okay but you have to promise to eat at lunch." Betty said clearing her bowl away as well. Alex nodded in agreement and followed the others out the house and saw the rest of the adults manning the gates. 

As they went Zoe and Billy excitedly talked about how they'd go about convincing Daniel to teach them about the guns what type of guns they'll get to shoot. Layla just huffed and told them they were being childish.

"Childish?" Zoe laughed "These aren't toys.. We're gonna shoot real guns Layla. Reals guns! How cool is that?!"

Layla rolled her eyes.

"Why are we doing more work?" She complained again "We did loads yesterday and we're not just slaves. I don't..."

"Do you ever stop moaning!?" Tobias snapped out of sheer frustration. He earned a glare from Layla but it did shut her up.

"I don't care if you're older than me, it doesn't give you the right to be rude." Layla huffed. Tobias just scowled at the back of her head as she entered the masters room with Billy.

"Is she always that rude to people?" Tobias asked obviously irritated and still scowling as he trailed behind Zoe.

"Yeah," Zoe chuckled "but you get used to it."

Alex was in a world of her own, staring off into space, not realising she'd been left standing out on the hallway on her own.

"Hey, you okay?" Tobias questioned poking his head around the door and snapping her out of her daze.

"Huh? Yeah... Just tired.."

Being awake half the night, up early the next morning and the little sleep she got plagued with nightmares was alone enough to make anyone sleepy but topped with the events from this morning.. Alex was exhausted.

"If you wanna sleep for a bit we can manage you know.." Tobias offered "We're only sorting clothes- you won't miss much.

"Yeah," agreed Zoe, appearing next to Tobias "and I can get you some things if I see anything you like."

"Okay. Thanks guys." Alex yawned and smiled sleepily as she turned into her own room.

Alex collapsed onto her bed, not even bothering to remove her shoes. Taking her weapons from her holders, she placed them next to her bed, rolled over and shut her eyes.

Within minutes she was asleep, mind no longer plagued by the fear of the undead. Deep down she knew she could fight if she needed too. Alex stood half a chance in this world if she ended up alone.


End file.
